Para no olvidar
by Nakeisha
Summary: Ella le susurró unas palabras que él no pudo contestar. Desde el principio supieron que lo que ellos tenían estaba prohibido. Él sangre pura, ella sangre sucia. Él oscuridad, ella luz. Sus caminos se vieron irremediablemente bifurcados, y la despedida era necesaria. Pero nunca el olvido, el olvido no será nunca una opción. /Situado en sexto curso/ Dramione/


Hola! Vuelvo a la carga con un nuevo one-shoot, más bien un songfic Dramione. Esta pareja me gusta muchísimo y tenía ganas de hacer algo con ellos. Como bien indico es un drama, así que ya sabéis a que ateneros. Espero que os guste.

La historia está ambientada en sexto curso.

 **IMPORTANTE:** Si podéis leed el fic con la canción **Say Something** de A Great Big World y Christina Aguilera. Está inspirado en ella.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo solo jugueteo con él.

 **ATENCIÓN LEMMON**

* * *

 **PARA NO OLVIDAR**

 _-_ Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti _._

Ella lo miraba y puede jurar que nunca querrá mirar a nadie más que no sea a él. Quieto, callado, con la mirada gacha. Esos cabellos platinados, por el que había pasado sus manos tantas veces que su huella dactilar estaba impresa en ellos, estaban totalmente desordenados de las veces que ella se los había agarrado mientras el éxtasis los embargaba.

Toda la sala, toda la maldita clase olía a sexo, olía a ellos, olía a amor, olía a despedida.

" _Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti_

 _Voy a ser la indicada, si quieres que lo sea…"_

Ella sabía, desde el primer día, que lo suyo no iba a ser fácil, que tendrían que esconderse del mundo, de sus amigos, de sus familias, incluso de ellos mismos. Ignorando lo que eran, aquello que siempre los había separado. Ella era la luz, el la oscuridad, tan intensa que por momentos ahogaba. Él quería huir, ella no quería ser cobarde. Ahora mientras le mira la marca tatuada a fuego en su antebrazo no tiene dudas de que sus caminos se están separando, bifurcando, alejándose. Luz contra oscuridad. Y siempre, entre ellos, como un obstáculo invisible, la supremacía de la sangre pura, que no hacía más que ser comparada con un puñal de dos filos que se clavaba firmemente en sus pechos mientras avanzaban para besarse.

Él había estado extrañamente callado durante días, más taciturno y pensativo, no la buscaba fuera de clases, no la miraba como siempre hacía cuando nadie se percataba, no la rozaba al pasar cerca, ni la tocaba mientras realizaban la poción en clase, en la última fila. Aquella fila que había sido testigo de tanto deseo, de manos entrelazadas, de dedos húmedos, de gemidos intensos pero silenciosos, de durezas y suavidades…Por eso cuando él la había agarrado separándola de sus amigos y metiéndola en aquella aula vacía sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

" _A cualquier parte te hubiera seguido…_

 _Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti"_

Como un mantra, como una canción que escuchas tantas veces que la memorizas, ella lo tenía memorizado a él en su piel.

Vio como hechizaba la puerta e insonorizaba la habitación. Se acercó a ella lentamente, con la mirada fija en la mochila que ella cargaba al hombro, la soltó ignorando el ruido que hizo al caer al suelo, desparramando varios pergaminos y plumas que cubrieron el suelo cual manta de tinta y papel.

En dos zancadas se posicionó ante ella, tan alto y perfecto como era, esta vez con la mirada fija en los labios carnosos de la bruja.

Soltando un jadeo ahogado él se abalanzó, abarcando su cara entre sus manos, besándola con ansiedad y resolución. Era _algo_ definitivo. Ella se dejó hacer, se dejó inundar por los labios de su amante, mientras este reclamaba los suyos con pasión, mordiendo todo a su paso, como siempre había sido. Él era un tsunami y ella no tenía más fuerza para combatirlo que las aguas del mar contra esa fuerza de la naturaleza.

La besó por todas las zonas visibles: boca, ojos, nariz, frente, mejillas, barbilla…la lamió sin pudor intentando en vano que parte de su esencia quedara impregnada en él. Llegó a su cuello y procedió a besarlo y lamerlo y morderlo, como un ritual, beso, lamida, mordisco, beso, lamida, mordisco…ella jadeaba agarrando y tirando de sus cabellos, no le daba más opción.

" _Y yo…me siento tan insignificante_

 _No lo entendía._

 _No sabía nada en absoluto"_

Sin percatarse de cómo, el ya le había quitado el jersey y estaba desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa impoluta, ignorando la corbata de Griffindor anudada a su cuello. Ella también sabía eso, nunca le quitaba la corbata. Era como un recordatorio de que su estatus y procedencia estaban entre ellos, era el obstáculo invisible hecho materia.

La camisa se perdió entre pergaminos y plumas, añadiéndose a esa improvisada cama. Ella despertó de su ensoñación y procedió a quitarle también su camisa y su verde corbata, a diferencia de él a ella no le importaba su origen, ni lo que hubiera ocurrido en el pasado, ni lo que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro. Ella no quería medias tintas, ni siquiera un cuento con final feliz, ella quería todo o nada. Y sabía que él nunca le daría todo, siempre se entregaba en un 85%, el 15% restante se perdía entre sus deberes sociales, su estatus, su casa, sus amigos, su lealtad, sus obligaciones…y sobretodo su miedo. Porque él siempre tenía miedo.

" _Y yo…voy a tropezar y caer,_

 _Todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar,_

 _Apenas estoy comenzando a gatear."_

Su pecho se mostraba ante ella y sin dudarlo acerco su nariz y aspiró su aroma, que no su colonia, su aroma. Era tan perfecto que la embriagaba. Besó cada rincón de ese torso pálido, notando como él se erizaba ante su toque, como siempre había hecho.

Una vez terminado su exhaustivo examen él dirigió sus manos al cierre del sostén, quitándoselo en medio segundo y dejando al descubierto sus hermosos y redondeados pechos. Esos pechos de los que nunca se saciaba y tan loco lo volvían. Fue quitándole el sostén en una suave caricia que le prodigaban los tirantes mientras eran paseados por sus brazos, hasta caer, también al suelo. Sin dilación acercó sus labios hambrientos a esos dos montículos y procedió a besarlos, lamerlos y morderlos. Como siempre hacía. Centrándose en esos pezones erguidos que lo llamaban a gritos. Masajeándolos con sus dos manos, acunándolos y estrujándolos por igual. Amor y dolor. Como siempre hacía. Porque la amaba, y le dolía amarla, y quería que ella supiera que amarla era el mejor y el peor error de su vida. Por eso la lastimaba, la marcaba y se ensañaba. Quería que le doliera como a él, porque sabía que a ella no le dolía quererlo.

" _Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti."_

La bruja acercó sus manos al cierre del pantalón del mago, desabrochó el cinturón, bajó la cremallera y empujó para que cayeran los pantalones al suelo, junto a todo lo demás. Él gimió ante esta acción y le facilitó la tarea saliendo de esa prenda, mientras seguía devorando sus pechos. Se centró, ahora, en quitarle los zapatos con sus pies y bajarle la falda como ella había hecho con él y sus pantalones, y sin dilación la agarró por sus nalgas y la cargó sobre él, haciendo que de la bruja escapara un ligero gemido de sorpresa, pero se sujetó de sus hombros sin dejar de besarlo, como si no hubiera un mañana, como si nada tuviera sentido más que ellos dos. Porque para ellos era así: los dos en esa aula y el puto mundo se quedaba fuera.

Él con fuerza y habilidad la sujetaba con un brazo mientras con el otro agarraba la cabeza de la bruja acercándolo a él para besarla con hambre, para devorarla.

Su masculinidad endurecida contra su femineidad suave y caliente, bailando un baile conocido desde el principio de los tiempos. Reconociéndose por encima de la ropa interior.

" _Lo siento por no poder llegar hasta ti._

 _A cualquier parte, te hubiera seguido."_

Sin poder aguantarlo más, se quitó como pudo los calzoncillos y apartó a un lado las braguitas de ella, tocando, acariciando, poseyendo esa parte tan tierna y tan jodidamente húmeda de ella. Los gritos y gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar, mientras él metía dos dedos en su interior con maestría, y acariciaba con su pulgar el botoncito hinchado de placer. Ella tiraba de su pelo casi blanco, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que notó el sabor metálico de su sangre. Y él no tuvo piedad con ella, para él no existía esa palabra cuando se trataba de ella. Invadió su perfecta cavidad con sus dedos, notando como su estrechez se cerraba ante el inminente orgasmo. Maldijo por lo apretada que estaba y por como succionaba sus dedos. Ella alcanzó el éxtasis entre gritos mientras los volcaba en la boca de su amante, y él los recibió gustoso, atrapándolos y encadenándolos a él, para no olvidar.

Sacó los dedos de su interior y los llevó a la boca de ella, instándola a lamerlos para que probara de su sabor. En el último momento acerco sus dedos a su propia boca para lamerlos también. Para no olvidar.

Ella aún estaba aturdida por el placer, con el sabor de su propia humedad en su boca, aún jadeante, cuando él acercó su firme erección a su entrada y se clavo en ella, escuchándolo maldecir fuertemente mientras colocaba las dos manos en sus nalgas, aún sujetándola con fuerza y acercándola tanto a él que no se apreciaba donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Para no olvidar.

Él por un segundo desvió la mirada de esos ojos melados a los que estaba condenado de por vida, y se fijó en el caos esparcido por el suelo. Una cama de tinta, papel y ropa olvidada.

" _Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti."_

Se hincó de rodillas sin cejar el movimiento de sus caderas en el interior de ella, de esa suavidad de terciopelo caliente y viscoso que tan loco lo volvía. La colocó con cuidado encima de los pergaminos y las plumas y agarrando sus piernas siguió penetrándola sin piedad. Nunca piedad. La visión ante él era fascinante: un cuerpo femenino perfecto, perfectamente dorado por el sol, el pelo castaño desparramado por el suelo mimetizándose con los pergaminos, el balanceo de esos perfectos pechos que le clamaban por atención. Para no olvidar.

Sujetó con fuerza la pierna izquierda de la bruja, el tobillo de ella a escasos centímetros de su boca, por lo que lo besó, lamió y mordisqueó haciendo que ella arqueara las caderas hacía él, permitiendo que su miembro entrara aún en su interior. Él gruñó empapándose de esa imagen. Para no olvidar.

Ella no podía más, sentía tanto placer y él la penetraba con tanta fuerza que estaba convencida que se partiría en dos. Notó las caricias en su tobillo y ancló su mirada a la de él, viendo como él se inclinaba y con la mano derecha agarraba fuertemente su seno derecho, estrujándolo, obligándola a soltar un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer. Seguro que sus dedos quedarían marcados durante días en su piel. Para no olvidar.

De improviso la soltó, bajándole la pierna y colocándose encima de ella sin dejar ese perfecto vaivén. Agarró las manos de la bruja y las subió por encima de su cabeza, aprovechando su indefensión para lamerle las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su cuello. Centró su mirada en los labios de ella y los besó con ardor; besar, lamer, morder. Gemidos y ruegos de "más fuerte" se escapaban de la chica. Se miraron a los ojos entre las brumas del placer, mercurio liquido contra castaño meloso. Para no olvidar.

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo.

Dos palabras prohibidas susurradas antes de alcanzar el cenit, el éxtasis embargándoles por completo. Ella desatada debajo de él, y él derramándose furioso en su interior. Los jadeos de la bruja y la respiración tortuosa del mago es lo único que se escucha, junto con los crujidos tenues de los pergaminos maltratados y testigos de su pasión. Y él tiene un pensamiento fugaz, el de que ese pequeño sonido lo acompañará toda su maldita vida. Para no olvidar.

Ahora ya vestidos, y con la mochila de nuevo llena de las plumas y hojas, ella lo mira mientras él mantiene la cabeza gacha. Sabe lo que va a ocurrir, lo ha sabido siempre. Pero la esperanza siempre la ha acompañado, y al parecer ha sido una mala amiga.

Repite de nuevo las seis palabras pronunciadas hace unos minutos, siendo ignoradas otra vez. Él se digna a mirarla, ojos penetrantes y filosos, clavados en los suyos, y solo con ese gesto ella lo comprende. Como siempre ha hecho. Le está permitiendo renunciar.

" _Y yo…me tragaré mi orgullo,_

 _Eres el único al que amo_

 _Y te estoy diciendo adiós."_

Nota que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, un nudo cerrado fuertemente en su garganta, sus labios se curvan y contraen, consiguiendo cerrarlos antes de dejar escapar un gemido de dolor. Nota también su corazón estrujado. Solo hay dolor. Él en cambio se mantiene estoico, sin dejar traslucir nada, solo sus ojos hablan por él y de todo el sufrimiento por el que está pasando al hacerle eso a ella. Y a él. A ellos. El futuro que podrían haber tenido escapándose de sus manos por la decisión ya tomada, por sus obligaciones, por su maldita sangre pura, por lo que se espera de él.

Maldice a todos sus ancestros y a todos los que lo ha llevado a esa situación, a tener que decirle adiós. Joder, es lo más duro y difícil que a hecho en su vida.

" _Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti,_

 _Lamento no haber podido tenerte._

 _A cualquier parte te hubiera seguido."_

Se acerca a ella, con su corazón envuelto en acero y la mirada revestida de todo aquello que no podrá decirle. Es un cobarde, siempre lo ha sido. Y siempre será esclavo de si mismo. Cuando la tiene a un paso de él, ella levanta la mirada y puede ver en sus lagrimas todo lo que ella SI estaría dispuesta a hacer por él y que él es incapaz de hacer, ahora, por ella.

La besa el la frente descargando en ese gesto todo el dolor y el amor que es capaz de destilar.

" _Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti."_

Se separa lentamente de ella y se aleja unos pasos sin girarse, sin dejar de mirarla. Para no olvidar.

" _Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti."_

Se miran y duele, duele demasiado. Pero la decisión está tomada. Los dos lo saben. Y ella sabe, además, que él es un cobarde. Y él sabe que ella lo sabe. Arde por no tener el valor que tiene ella. Siempre ha sido así.

Abre la puerta del aula y se encamina hacía el pasillo, gira levemente la cabeza de modo que ella solo puede ver su perfil mientras se marcha.

\- Adiós Hermione.

\- Adiós Draco.

Unos simples susurros. Se escucha como se cierra la puerta tras su paso pero ella ignora el sonido. La Guerra acaba de empezar para el mundo mágico. Pero tiene la certeza de algo: la peor batalla, la más dura, la más sangrienta… es la que tienen los dos en su interior.

" _Di algo…"_

Una vez fuera él se recuesta contra la puerta cerrada y entorna levemente los ojos, rememorando esa última hora con Hermione. Y nota el olor de ella grabado por todo su cuerpo y no puede evitar aspirarlo profundamente mientras se aleja.

Para no olvidarla.

* * *

N/A: Lo sé, es triste. Pero hoy tengo un día un poco negro y depresivo, y escuchando la canción Say Something no he podido evitar que mis dedos empezaran a volar por el teclado, y ha nacido este fic sobre esta pareja.

Para l s que leéis LIRET no os preocupéis que sigo con ella, no la he dejado. Mi intención al sentarme delante del pc era seguir con los caps pero mi mente ha hecho un reset y a empezado esta mini historia.

Si os a gustado o me queréis dar vuestra opinión, hacedmelo saber para que mi mente siga elaborando historias! Review=alimento mental.

GRACIAS

-Nake-


End file.
